There is a reason for this…
by SatuAka
Summary: Little things have big meanings. Every touch, every glance, every word has something to it. Will the feelings Neji is harboring make themselves known or will others make them known for him. Nejisaku
1. There is a reason for this

**HI EVERYONE!! It's me again!! I've bee stuck at home being sick for the last two days and I've apparently had a creative EXPLOSION in my mind **

**So here is a nejisaku that I started during my obsession with this pairing from a while ago…it was just a paragraph when I started writing today and now I have a beginning for a new story.**

**As you might know I can be very fickle with my updating so it might be update might not, enjoy**

**Dis: Character not mine story yes**

* * *

**There is a reason for this…**

By Satu

His hands positioned above her shoulders next to her head to keep himself from crushing her with his weight. He looked at her beautiful sweat drenched body that lay beneath him, letting his milky white eyes trail over her form. The almost non-existent shirt she wore was plastered to her chest, clinging to her rib cage and giving a clear out line of the lace bra she wore underneath. His long chocolate hair dripped over his shoulder, having come loose from its binding, and danced along her skin in the wind. They were both panting heavily from the long bout of training, her eyes were closed as she covered them with her arm; the other sprawled above her head.

"Neji…"

His eyes glued themselves to her lips. Her tongue darted out to wipe across them as the quick pants escaped making her chest rise and fall. "Neji lie down…" she whispered between her panting. Placing his hand on her exposed waist he flipped over to that side but not before he felt her muscles clench under his touch. Closing his eyes with one arm under his head the other across his waist he sighed contentedly.

He was crazy to want to train with her inhuman strength even if he shut down her chakra she could still do him some damage, but worse then that it was too much of a temptation to just hold her down and…

He mentally shook his head, he wasn't allowed to think of her that way, she was a friend.

A very good friend.

Neji felt pressure on his stomach and when he opened his eyes he saw Sakura stretched across his abdomen, arms extended above her head and toes pointed…and taunt abs glistening in the sun. He couldn't help himself.

He slapped her stomach watching with hidden amusement as she curled up in surprise. Liquid emerald eyes turned to glare at him but his eyes were closed and the offending hand that had smacked her tucked safely under his head as well. She growled. Turning around she moved to straddle his waist grabbing two handfuls of his loose hair and gave him a malicious grin.

"You're lucky I like you enough not to just rip this out of your head." She said sweetly, giving a light tug for emphasis. Flipping her over it was Neji's turn to straddle her burying his two hands in her pink locks and leaning close to glare at her. From afar it looked like they were pulling each other in to kiss.

"Don't even think about it." His voice was low and serious, but the girl under him just smiled sweetly back.

"Fine then you have to buy me dinner." He opened his mouth to retort back but instead answered with a simple 'hn' making her smile. Letting go of each others hair Neji pulled her up and they each dusted themselves off.

"Pick me up at six?" she asked as she tied her sweat drenched hair in a ponytail. Neji nodded as he threw his shirt over his shoulder, he was too sweaty to put it on.

"Wear something elegant, no see-through tops." He motioned to her cropped white tank-top as she huffed and quickly pulled on her red shirt, zipping it up to just below he breasts, which didn't help Neji much since it just made them look bigger. He sighed motioning for her to come closer and she did so, though with a questioning look on her face.

Placing a hand on her ribs, his thumb right below the zipper, the other slowly zipped her shirt up to just below her collar bone, sufficiently covering part of his distraction. Turning away from her he started walking.

"I'll be there at six…be ready." And he was gone in a poof of smoke.

* * *

I wrote about 800 words in about 10 minutes…wow I love when I have a creative splurge :D

Please review


	2. Sudden attraction

His hands positioned above her shoulders next to her head to keep himself from crushing her with his weight

**Hello everyone LOOK I UPDATED!! Haha I have another chapter on it's way…took me long enough didn't it. (Satu is not responsible for the wait between this chapter and the next)**

**Dis: characters not mine plot is…cha**

* * *

**Sudden attraction…**

**By: Satu**

Sakura's face was still flushed ten minutes after Neji left and she had walked home to figuratively drown herself in the steaming water of her shower.

As the searing hot water burned her skin turning it a rosy pink her mind wandered, images of their little training session flashed into her thoughts.

_Neji stripping his shirt off._

_His chest glistening with sweat above her._

_Straddling her waist, his lips so very close to hers._

_His hand below her breast as he zipped up her shirt standing so close that she could feel the waves of heat radiating off his body…_

Okay maybe a cold shower would be better. Sakura sighed resting her head against the wall of the shower as she slowly slid down to sit on the now cold tiles.

It was because of her own selfish and perverted reasons that she had asked Neji to train with her that day. She had known it was going to be hot and with the way he trained he would have to take off his shirt sooner of later.

Another weary sigh left her lips after all the embarrassment she put herself through today she had asked him out to dinner as well and knowing Neji it was going to be someplace fancy and he would insist on paying for everything.

Getting out of the shower the bathroom wasn't fogy like it usually was and Sakura was able to clearly see herself in the mirror. Small purplish bruises were beginning to show along her arms, a futile attempt made by Neji to shut down her chakra flow to her arms. She had still gotten a few good punches in which she would probably have to heal when he came to pick her up.

A soft green light lit up her way to her bedroom as she healed her arms, fading right around the time she turned on the lights. Walking to her closet Sakura stared hopelessly into the crammed space. After a bit of pushing and pulling and a bit of digging she found what she was looking for, a black silk cocktail dress. Instead of putting it on she threw it on her bed and set to looking for the shoes she wanted.

After a good five minutes she found them, tying them on she smiled, with these heels on she would be a good three inches taller, not as tall as Neji of course but it would decrease the gap in their heights at least minutely. Throwing the dress on she quickly did up her hair in a sloppy but elegant style but not over done, letting her bangs fall to one side.

Sakura had discovered that putting a lot of makeup on like Ino just made her skin breakout and when you didn't need it why would she use it. She had just enough time to dab on a little lip-gloss and mascara before the doorbell rang.

On the other side of the door Neji waited patiently hands in the pockets of his black slacks. A loud bang was heard followed by a string of some not very happy words along with something about a wall that wasn't supposed to be there.

Neji couldn't help the deep chuckle that escaped, but he was able to stop himself just as the door flew open. He expected to be looking straight into her eyes when the door opened but to his utter surprise and embarrassment he found himself staring directly at Sakura's ever-present chest showcased by the bikini like top design of her dress.

Fixing the situation immediately her found her eyes sparkling mischievously at him and he smirked, "You got taller." He commented.

She smiled, "Wow you noticed." Her voice was warm with humor, she stepped aside to let him in and the fresh scent of sakura blossoms filled his nose. Neji turned around to say something else to her just as she closed the door turning to face him. Sakura almost walked right into his chest but she was stopped by the hold Neji had on her arms.

Her face was still a little flustered as she looked up into Neji's intense gave, "I tend to notice a lot of things…" his eyes trailed over her body, "Your bruises are gone."

With their close proximity Sakura couldn't help but notice the slow dip of Neji's eyes down her dress again. She had noticed where his eyes landed when she opened the door, force of habit she guessed since she was always so much shorter then his 6' 2", but this time it was intentional and so very slow she couldn't help the shiver that ran though her body.

"Neji…" she whined softly, her hands coming up to press lightly on his ribs.

He winced slightly and Sakura pulled back away form his grasp to flutter over him with worried hands as she tugged him over towards the couch, all embarrassment forgotten.

"Neji I need to heal you sit down on the couch," she ordered, he did so promptly as she kneeled down next to him showing a bit of thigh in her short cocktail dress, "Now take off your shirt-"

"Sakura" he warned cutting her off.

"Don't be difficult Neji, I'm the medic, now do as you're told." She huffed in annoyance, did he have to do this every time she wanted to heal him, he was like a stubborn child and she had it in mind to tell him such if she wasn't so sure he would beat her over the head.

Neji sighed, slipping out of his dark blue pin stripped shirt and laying it on the back of the couch.

Sakura couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked sitting on her couch with only his forehead wrappings and black slacks, her tongue darted out across her lips trying to focus on her job at hand.

A large bruise made itself visible across Neji's ribs, down his right side, and around his hip out of Sakura's sight.

"Wow…I really did a number on you didn't I?" her rhetorical question was answered with a deadly glare.

She commenced on healing him, the green light of her chakra warm on his skin as it seeped into him healing the bruise from the inside out. Throwing his arms over the back of the couch Neji laid his head back trying to concentrate more on the warm pulsating heat of the unfamiliar chakra following though his body then the person causing the soothing feeling.

It didn't help that said person made herself comfortable on his left thigh as she moved down over his stomach as she healed him.

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling as she watched his muscles clench as she moved her hands to follow the bruise. She moved once more to his right thigh to reach his hip making Neji's jaw clench, she was a little to close to a certain area for comfort. It would be a lie to say Neji wasn't a little _happy_ and he was a little worried she would find out.

The flow of chakra stopped.

Neji slowly opened his eyes and raised his head to look down at Sakura, holding his breath, hiding all traces of worry. But Sakura wasn't looking up at him; rather she was staring intently at his hip, at his waistband to be exact, where the faint traces of a bruise still lingered.

Suddenly verdant eyes flew up to meet sliver, her facial expression was nondescript but Neji would read embarrassment in her eyes.

"What is it?" his tone held a note of curiosity and slight relief as he held her gaze.

White teeth flashed to rake across her glossy lower lip.

"Neji your bruise goes lower then your pants." She sounded worried now, why would it matter if his bruise went below his pants, he'd had a bruise before she didn't need to heal it. He was about to tell her as much when she continued.

"Loosen your pants."

"What?!" There was no way in hell he was going to do that; she would have to force him.

"Loosen you pants so I can continue healing you…it would look weird if I stuck my hand down your pants." She tried to be nonchalant but her body language said otherwise. Her eyes wouldn't meet his.

"And it doesn't look weird having me shirtless on your couch as you straddle my legs? No Sakura you've healed me enough I can deal with a little bruise."

She pouted cutely as she crossed her arms under her ample chest.

"Neji as your medic and your friend I am not going to let you walk around town wounded." She started to reach for the front of his pants.

"Sakura I'm not wounded I'm just bruised." He grabbed her wrist before she could even get close. "Trust me I dressed myself," Sakura's brow rose questioningly, "I know where the bruise goes and you won't be able to reach it by just having me loosen my pants."

"Are you implying that you don't usually dress yourself Neji?" his eyes narrowed at the hint in her teasing voice.

Neji let out and exasperated sigh, "You are going to make us late for dinner." He stood up letting Sakura slide off of him.

As he slid into his shirt he looked up to see Sakura grinning cattishly at him, he gave her a questioning look.

Her grin grew wider, "You never denied it."

Neji rolled his eyes and finished buttoning his shirt up only to find Sakura's petite hands pushing his aside.

"You look so stuffy when you button it up all the way." She quickly undid two buttons giving a clear view of his collarbone and part of his chest.

Neji gave her an odd look, "Do you have some fascination with undressing me?" he asked in all seriousness. He was rewarded with a bright blush from Sakura as she quickly turned away from him and started walking to the door.

"Of course I do…you're like a little toy doll, especially with that long hair of yours." She tried desperately to hide her unease at how close he was to finding out her obsession with him.

If Neji wasn't Neji he would be gaping at her in utter horror. She was to the door now just about to step out when she felt pressure on her upper arms and was pulled back harshly against Neji's chest.

He growled in her ear, "Did you just refer to me as a toy doll?"

Sakura laughed weakly, trying to wiggle out of his iron grip, "Come on Neji, can't you take a joke? You are going to make us late." His hold on her arms started to loosen. "It's not like I called you a play _thing_."

With that she disappeared in a poof of smoke and cherry blossoms as Neji spotted her running down the street.

Neji smirked as he locked and shut the door behind him. It amazed him how women could run in high heels.

* * *

Sakura nearly tripped at the corner when she realized she had no idea where she was going. She turned around to walk back to her apartment only to find Neji standing a few feet behind her.

"You really shouldn't run in a dress that short." He mused in a bored manner, almost like Shikamaru as he stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"Then you shouldn't follow behind me and we wouldn't have a problem now would we." She growled back. Had he seen up her dress? What underwear had she put on?

Neji lifted a curious brow at her, "What if some random creeper came up and tried to attack you the second I left?"

She huffed in exasperation, "Neji you just trained with me you know I can take care of myself"

He did know that, she had become very strong in the last few years and there was no doubt she could protect herself.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to let someone try and hurt you."

He didn't look at her, only watching the street ahead of them, but Sakura knew he was being sincere.

Sakura couldn't help but blush, his comment was so blunt she didn't have a witty comeback like she usually did, so she dodged all together. "So…um…which way to the restaurant?" she mumbled.

"Down this street make a left and it's on the corner and this time I wouldn't run unless you want everyone to see that little red thong." Sakura gasped and turned to plow her fist into his gut but Neji poofed into a cloud of smoke. Much like the trick Sakura had played earlier.

The pink haired medic snorted loudly as she smoothed her dress close to her body walking at a much more leisurely pace then before.

* * *

An arrogant smirk covered Neji's face as Sakura made her way into the restaurant while she just glared daggers at the air over his shoulder. No greetings were said but Neji motioned to the table that was empty at the far end of the room, already set with two salads for them.

As she had guessed it was a fancy restaurant with dim lighting, satin napkins, and too many utensils then were really needed.

Sakura couldn't help but smile.

It was just so Neji and at least she knew the food was good, but this time no matter what the price, she would pay.

As they sat down Neji caught the gleam in her eyes and smirked. Catching her hand in his he slowly ran his thumb over her knuckles in a soothing manner, but his eyes were anything but kind.

"If you even try to lay these pretty fingers on the check I will cut each one of them off at the joint." He murmured over the table in an iron voice.

Sakura's brows came together and her lip jutted out in the ultimate puppy-dog face, which always won on Naruto but never seemed to work on Neji. Little did she know that it did work but not in the way she intended.

Neji's insides would twist and all he wanted to do was take that lower lip in between his teeth. Sometimes he was tempted to just give her whatever it was that she wanted to make her stop, but he'd seen her use her pout enough on Naruto to know that she would just brake into that infuriating smirk which just made him want to kiss her even more.

So he just had to bear with it until she stopped, the pout was easier to handle then the smirk.

Finally she dropped it after Neji made no move of taking back his threat and sighed. Little did Neji know that he was still making small circles on her hand and that she had no intention of informing him of his ministrations, if she did he would stop. So Sakura simply picked up the menu with her left hand and looked it over.

That tipped Neji off though, usually Sakura picked up the menu with both hand in order to cover her face when ordering because she made funny faces when she looked over the menu items. He had pointed that out to her on one of their first after training dinners.

Which reminded him, he wanted to ask her something later, but for now the menu. It was then that Neji caught his hand still holding hers, no doubt she had noticed it already but she hadn't said anything.

Maybe she had hurt her hand and couldn't feel it? But that didn't make sense she had just healed him earlier. Maybe she didn't care that he was holding her hand or even yet, maybe she liked the feeling?

Her voice stopped him from thinking any more absurd thoughts, "Neji are you alright?" she sounded worried, had he done something wrong?

"Everything is fine, why do you ask?"

Sakura took a bit of her salad with her left hand, "You were just staring, usually you question me about some meaningless topic and make it seem important." She smirked and Neji tensed trying to slow the flow of blood rushing though his body.

Sakura thought he was just annoyed and lucky for her Neji kept softly rubbing her hand. "I assure you, Sakura, all my questions hold an amount of importance. Speaking of which," Sakura comically blanched, "have you noticed anything different about today's dinner?"

She shook her head slowly, looking quite confused, usually Neji asked about hospital routine, food, or her relationships with her friends. Though in reality Neji asked about _her_ routine, foods _she_ ate, and her relationships with her _male_ friends, not that Sakura noticed.

"How do we usually end up at dinner?" Neji asked casually.

Sakura decided to tease him as she looked back at the menu, "We walk."

Neji rolled his eyes, "Should I make it more simple Sakura, how do we decide to go out to dinner?"

Thinking over their training bouts, they would train and whoever won the bet got to take the other…

Jade eyes widened, there had been no bet, Sakura had just told Neji that he had to take her to dinner.

Neji smirked, he knew she got it; she was quick at coming to answers when she got enough information. "So since there was no bet I think we should have one now."

"I like that idea, what should it be?" she asked looking up from the menu. Before he could answer the waitress came by to take their orders and remove their empty salad plates which they had both some how finished while talking.

The waitress left smiling and saying something about couples in love, making Neji look at their still joined hands as he thought of something.

"I bet you will ask me to come into your house tonight." He stated calmly as he lifted her hand to his lips causing Sakura's heart to skip a beat before she could clear her mind again.

She growled softly, "That's not fair Neji, I always ask you to come in and you always say no. I bet I can make you come in." she challenged.

Neji inwardly smirked, she played right into his trap. "And I bet you can't make me stay for more then an hour." he rejoined, speaking right against her knuckles.

Sakura tried not to shiver at the warm breath on her hand and tried to distract her thoughts, "What is the time limit?" she breathed out.

Neji's lips twitched, he was slowly torturing her, her chakra points were more active in her hands due to her medic-nin practice and powerful chakra enhanced punches making her hands were extremely sensitive.

Blowing out slowly against her skin Sakura bit out a small choking sound, "Neji, stop it, don't do that here." She whined, he couldn't have known that his small little gestures were making her very sexually frustrated.

Luckily for her the food came and Neji dropped her hand albeit a bit reluctantly. Their dinner went by rather smoothly after that, with light conversation, until the check came.

Now typically the person who paid the bill was decided by their bets, whoever won chose where to eat and paid. Though Neji had a habit of paying whether Sakura liked it or not. This time however there had been no bet, so though Neji chose the place to eat there had been no decision on who paid.

The second the waitress was around the corner a kunai was between Sakura's sprawled fingers. Silver clashed with jade as they glared at each other over the tabletop.

"Sakura let go of the check." Neji growled in a low voice.

"You've paid the last twelve times Neji." She hissed back.

He snorted arrogantly, "You can't even afford the salad here." He countered.

Sakura hesitated, she wasn't sure she wanted to call his bluff, the menu had no prices and she might have too scrounge up her "Hokage Discount" to afford their meal.

In her hesitation Neji simultaneously dislodged his kunai and ripped the bill folder out from under Sakura's small hand. He took a quick peak and stuck two bills inside the folder as he held it just out of Sakura's reach.

Pursing her lips in agitation Sakura resisted the urge to scream at the infuriating man across from her. While less then three feet away said man resisted the urge to chuckle at the little angry female who was turning as pink as her hair.

Right before Sakura was about to lunge across the table to tackle the bill away from Neji the waitress swung by to pick it up out of Neji's extended hand.

The distinctive sound of air leaking out at a high speed informed Neji that Sakura had given up on trying to pay the check and was clearly angry with him again.

Neji stood slowly to walk over and stand behind the annoyed woman, reaching to pry her hand off the table before she damaged it. Leaning down over her she could feel his body heat all around her but she refused to be deterred.

"Sakura we still have an ongoing bet, do we not?" he whispered in her ear.

Her entire body tightened and she allowed him to help her up from her seat. "I believe you are right Neji." She muttered sweetly.

He continued to hold her hand as they left the restaurant looking the picture of a perfect couple as Sakura devised her plan to get Neji into her house not knowing that Neji had no intention of resisting tonight.

* * *

It took my a really long time to get this out, I know, but I also had to reread it a lot and I rewrote almost everything because I didn't like it, I'm also my own beta-reader so if there are any mistake please let me know.

Feel free to flame me I don't give a shit, but if you do, please at least _try_ to be creative about it.

I'm still working on SN and I'll try to get it up soon but the chapter seems to be getting extremely long haha but I guess long chapters are better then short.

I still don't get how some people can write 20 something pages in one week, I think I need someone to springboard ideas off of or to keep me on track for plot haha I jump around too much

Well until next time.

Please review…or not, it's not like reviews make me write more or anything ( heavy sarcasm)

3's for the world

Satu


	3. What I feel for you

**hello all are you surprised that I actually updated? Haha me too boredom does amazing things**

**DIS: I own the plot of this story but not the characters I think you would know that**

**What I Feel for You…**

It had gotten dark as Sakura and Neji stood on her doorstep, she had already tried transporting them inside by justu, using genjustu to trick him into coming in and forcing him though her door.

Not only did she have to get him in her house she had to keep him there for more then an hour.

Currently Sakura was banging her forehead against the door in frustration while still keeping her grip on Neji's hand.

Leaning forward Neji slipped some of her hair that fell out during her banging behind her ear. Letting his fingers linger longer then necessary he let out a sigh against her skin.

"You could always just ask me inside Sakura." He whispered against the shell of her ear.

Spinning around green eyes glared before smoothing over allowing a serene look to form on her features, she smiled, "Neji, would you like to come inside?" her voice was calm…-ish, with an undertone of annoyance and exasperation.

His lips pulled up at one side forming the perfect self-satisfied smirk, "Of course." He answered, reaching behind her to open the door and pulling her in after him.

Her sigh of aggravation echoed lightly in her living room, turning to face her Neji smirked wider, "You have me inside, now you just have to keep me here."

"What do I have to do to keep you here Neji?" the pink haired woman asked demurely.

Standing in the middle of her living room he leaned forward placing his lips against the sensitive skin behind her ear causing Sakura's breath to catch.

"Use your imagination." He murmured.

Then the pressure was gone and Sakura stood in a haze for a few seconds before making an effort to find where he went off to.

After making one full circle Sakura spotted movement in her kitchenette, moving slowly she found Neji rummaging through her cupboard for two cups and noticed the coffeepot already on.

Making a soft noise of contentment Sakura leaned against the doorway to unstrap her shoes, running in three inch heals was not the most comfortable thing in the world.

Once both deathtraps were off her feet Sakura straightened to find Neji staring at her with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"What?" she questioned innocently.

He simply shook his head, handing over the coffee cup when she stepped close enough to grab it from him.

While she mixed in her cream and sugar Neji made himself comfortable in the seat at her small table unable keep his eyes off her back, she caught him staring at her again.

"Neji what is it?" if he insisted on not answering her again she would have to force it out of him.

Lucky for him he answered, "Have you decided how you are going to keep me here for an hour?" he feigned indifference but if he wanted to make their little bet seem believable she would have to put forth some effort.

She smirked and Neji's stomach rolled, "No, I was just hoping you would help me out at the last minute again." She muttered coyly.

Silver eyes looked skywards, "Sakura you have to at least try."

All the nerves in her body were alight when he sighed her name. Putting her coffee cup down she padded slowly over to where he sat, leaning over him, giving him a clear view down her dress.

"At least give me a hint, what do you want me to do?" her soft voice hummed.

_Everything._

"If you're not going to try, I'm leaving."

He stood up forcing her to move back as he breezed by her. He made his way into the living room but was halted by a tug on the back of his shirt.

"Wait I'll try, don't leave yet."

Pulling him by the hand they sat on the couch, Neji held in a laugh at the cute look of concentration on her face.

"You're making this harder then it needs to be, I could easily keep you in one place for an hour if needed."

She growled, "Fine our next bet you have to keep me in your house for an hour."

"Fine but you have to get though this bet first." He sighed tilting his head back to lie on the couch looking up at the ceiling.

Then there was a light weight in his lap and a soft grip on his wrists, "Sakura?" he muttered.

Looking back at her he saw Sakura in his lap and chakra restraints on his wrists, he growled.

Plump pink lips smirked at him, "Now I just have to tranquilize you." She giggled

"Don't you dare."

"There were never any restrictions given for this bet Neji"

He snorted arrogantly, lifting his arms he looped them around Sakura's waist making her squeak in protest, standing up Neji held her close to his chest as he walked towards the door.

Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and Neji adjusted to this new position by supporting her under her butt, his forearm resting against smooth skin, it seemed her dress had hiked up a bit with their movement.

"Not fair Neji you can't retaliate." She whined

"There were no restrictions on this bet Sakura"

Before she could respond the air was knocked out of her as her back hit the door a little harder then expected.

Pressed flushed against him Sakura was having trouble regulating her pulse, dark silver eyes were focused solely on her.

Sakura gulped, his eyes were much darker then usual, was he planning something?

A light pink tongue darted across dry lips.

"You aren't doing a very good job of keeping me here, I could leave right now."

"You're still here though aren't you?" she leaned closer to him, resting her forehead against wrappings of his own.

"Good point." He muttered less then a hairs width away from her lips.

Her eyes drifter closed blocking the conflicting struggling emotions hiding there, long lashes casting shadows on her cheeks, "Neji…?"

"Hmm?" his concentration wasn't in his response but on the heat pressed to his abdomen.

"Is this still a bet?" her voice was thin, her breath shaky.

He pushed her harder against the door, "Is what still a bet?"

Sakura licked her lips again but misjudged how close his were and ended up licking his as well. She shifted is surprise causing Neji to hiss and pull her harder against him closing the gap between their lips, not kissing just touching.

"Sakura?" he whispered against her lips he sounded strained, he was trying so hard to hold back.

"Hmm?"

"Chakra restraints…"

Emerald eyes flew open and a dark crimson painted her cheeks, "Opps."

He raised a dark brow at her in question, "Opps?" mumble.

"Sorry." She laughed weakly.

He rolled his eyes at her letting her slip down to the ground when his hands were free; she looked up at him with a rueful smile.

Neji caught her head between his hands kissing her deeply before pulling away far enough that they weren't touching, making Sakura fall forward a bit.

"Neji..." she whimpered.

He smirked, planting a lingering kiss on her forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow." He answered and walked out closing the door behind him.

Sakura just stared at the door confused then flickered her eyes to the clock and growled.

He left sixty seconds to early.

* * *

One would say one pink haired medic was having a bad day; she was irritable, snappy, and flushed.

Ino however would say that Sakura was sexually frustrated.

"Forehead what's wrong? This is the second time this week you've been like this." Ino's exasperated tone asked across the table at the coffee shop.

Sakura groaned and was content with allowing her forehead to slam down on the table almost upsetting their cups.

"Did Neji do something to you?"

Blunt as always.

Sakura sighed resting her chin on the table and lifting her eyes too look up at Ino.

"Why do you say that?" she asked trying to feign nonchalance.

The blonde scoffed, "Usually you complain nonstop about how he cheated and paid the bill or how he always refuses to be healed after or something stupid like that." She waved her hand in the air.

"But if I win the bet I'm supposed to pay", she whimpered helplessly into the table.

Ino raised an eyebrow, "You never have any money anyway.", she stated in an exasperated tone as she began to roll her manicured nails against the table top.

"All because of you!" she protested suddenly sitting up straight to point an accusing finger at her best friend who happened to be a shopaholic.

Flipping her bangs out of her eyes Ino gave Sakura her most composed look, "It's not my fault if you can't say no when I take you shopping."

"It just feels too much like a date when he always pays." she whispered suddenly looking sheepish as she lowered her head to let her bangs cover her eyes.

"What are you talking about of course it's a date.", the blonde scoffed, could her friend really be so blind to Neji's advances? Yes, yes she could Ino decided.

Sakura's chin nearly dropped to the floor, "WHA?!? No it's not, it's…it's an after training ritual." she protested and rather loudly at that.

"Psh how blind can you be Sakura?" it seemed this was going to be a very hard thing for her friend to comprehend.

"It's not!!!"

Shaking her head Ino decided to take baby steps, "Tell me this, does he hold your hand at all during dinner?" Ino lifted a finger as she listed off the main clues of attraction.

"Yes" the pinkette admitted rather reluctantly.

"Does he look into your eyes when talking to you?", second finger up.

"Yes but he does that to everyone.", Sakura was trying to gain some ground in this verbal battle that Ino had thrown her in without success.

"Does he ask you questions about yourself?", finger number three.

"No! He asks stupid things about food, hospital routine, and who I hang out with.", there she had done it, she had found something that didn't count against her. There was no way Neji felt anything for her other then camaraderie, that was just something that happened in Sakura's dreams.

For having such a smart friend Sakura could be really dumb about love Ino finally determined, "Is it food you eat?" she then questioned.

Sakura's eye twitched.

"Your hospital routine?"

Her shoulders began to slump, "Yes…"

"_Males_ you hang out with?"

Sakura's head was on the table again, "Yes." she moaned in despair.

"See Sakura he's trying to get to know you better, he likes being in physical contact with you and he enjoys your company he's definitely got the hots for you." She'd done it, Sakura was finally starting to accept the fact that Neji Hyuuga wanted her.

"…me." She mumbled.

"What? Sakura lift your head up I can't hear a word you are saying."

She sighed lifting her head up to look straight into Ino's eyes

"He kissed me…"

"WHAT?!?" she screamed

They were promptly kicked out of the coffee shop.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me that to start with?!?" Ino exclaimed as they walked through the park on their way back to Sakura's apartment.

"Because I didn't know what to make of it.", she admitted.

Blue eyes rolled, "Well usually if a guy has you pinned to a wall and is lip locking with you he usually likes you.", she grumbled crossing her arms across her chest, Sakura was so lucky sometimes, Shikamaru never showed that much passion or energy.

"But-but…"

"No buts Sakura you two have been in almost nonstop contact with one another for two years and you are telling me you haven't noticed the signs?" her frustration at her friend was rising.

"Signs?", she asked weakly.

Throwing her hands up in the air Ino turned to stand in front of her friend, "Oh my god sakura have you not seen the looks he gives you? Or the way he's almost constantly touching you or the way he smiles when you walk into a room or the way he-"

"OKAY I get it jeez!" she blushed

"He's almost as obvious as you-"

"WHA?!?", this was something new to Sakura all together.

"Seriously you two are so oblivious to the obvious I'm surprised he's only acting on it now." She yelled out.

"Acting on what?" a deep voice from behind her asked.

Ino spun around to come face to face with Neji, Sakura turned to face away from Neji, she didn't think she could look at him in the eyes any more without blushing.

"For a genius you sure are stupid I want godchildren hurry the fuck up!!! Talk to you later Sakura." She waved then stormed off.

"What's her problem?", the normally stoic Hyuuga asked.

"It's nothing." she didn't turn around but continued walking back to her house.

"Where are you going?" he asked, she was being a bit standoffish.

"Home." She announced picking up her pace.

He grabbed her wrist stopping her movements, "No you're not." He spun her around, "We are still going to train."

"I don't feel like it Neji I'm in a bad mood." She tried to pull away, he was too close.

"Training relieves stress."

"I'm not stressed!" she growled out.

Neji didn't answer and before she could continue walking away Neji completed the seals and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Blah suckish chapter (un-beta-ed) I'm sorry but I'm having a brain fart with this story, if anyone can think of a good transition for between the end of this chapter to when they are at Neji's house for the second part of the bet please don't be afraid to suggest it haha :D


End file.
